The present invention comprises a new Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium interspecific, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Amri Trared’.
‘Amri Trared’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Amri Trared’ has a novel, lateral plant habit, zonal like branching and foliage, novel dark red flower color, good garden performance growing well in both sun and slight shade, and large flower size.
‘Amri Trared’ originated from an interspecific hybridization in a controlled breeding program in Gilroy, Calif. U.S.A. The female parent was an hortorum hybrid seedling identified as ‘10136-1’, not patented. ‘10136-1’ has a lighter red color, more upright plant habit, and a smaller flower than ‘Amri Trared’.
The male parent of ‘Amri Trared’ was an unpatented interspecific hybrid seedling identified as ‘9876-3’, a red color. ′9876-3 has smaller, single flowers, and lighter green foliage than ‘Amri Trared’.
‘Amri Trared’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in November 2005 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif., U.S.A.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Amri Trared’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were used from the initial selection in the November 2005 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif., U.S.A.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in January 2006 in Gilroy, Calif., U.S.A. and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Amri Trared’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Amri Trared’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Aug. 23, 2007 and in Germany on Jul. 2, 2007. A United States provisional application was applied for on Nov. 15, 2007 and assigned U.S. Ser. No. 60/988,364. The title of the application was “Flower Pigmentation in Pelargonium Hortorum.” ‘Amri Trared’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.